The Venetian Agenda
First mission of The Venetian Agenda story arc, released as Update 1.8. After the completion of Full Circle - The Dragon; Tipping Point - Illuminati or For All Mankind - Templars, the Faction head phones up their Secret Worlders and directs those Agents to Arturo Castiglione in The Sunken Library. Despite being a story mission, other than this phone call, The Venetian Agenda is the same for all factions. of the Council of Venice, where Arturo Castiglione starts numerous missions and Scenarios]] Next mission: Preludes & Intrigues, a story mission which again splits into three. In the first iteration of the game, Secret Worlders were told, with this content, to prepare for Tokyo: :"The Council of Venice have mandated that all agents wishing to enter Tokyo must first be certified through them. Travel to the Council of Venice headquarters and make contact." Since only Mortal Sins was the prerequisite, Agents could leave A Dream to Kill, Update 1.7 content in Transylvania until after. They could then be told that something was preventing them going, pointing to either the Council of Venice or some other outside agency as a stumbling block. :"Events across the world point towards the terrorist attack in Tokyo being the focal point. It is not yet time to go to Tokyo." In Legends, it is firmly fixed in order of release. A Dream to Kill is called "What Was Missed", and is the inevitable introduction to Tokyo and prerequisite to Venetian content. This is something of an odd choice, as it sets in stone what could seem like bad planning on the part of the Factions; the time spent waiting for the obstruction to clear could have been spent preparing their Secret World Agents' skills. On the positive side, it does give a (justified, by Tokyo's difficulty) air of menace to the threats in Kaidan; too great to be approached without meticulous preparation. Steps #Travel to the Council of Venice Headquarters through Agartha. Entrance to The The Sunken Library at (544,443) in Agartha. The entrance can be reached by jumping down next to the entrance of Seoul or from the end of the Transylvania branch. #Complete certification by earning The Council's Seal. Buy The Council's Seal from the Minister of Ca' d'Oro at (252,313) for 80 Aurei of Initiation (obtained by completing Scenarios from the Console) (255,312) - OR - Buy the Forged Council's Seal for 1 million Pax Romana from the Rogue Coder at (246,312) (Requires completing Immersion from Sidestories: Further Analysis) #Return to Arturo Castiglione #Return to your faction HQ Phone calls A phone call from a Faction head begins the mission Dragon See the video or here for Bong Cha's phone call. Illuminati Kirsten Geary's phone call: :"How's my little instigator? Ever get a call from mom, telling you that you have to visit your least favorite uncle? Time to take the Agartha red-eye to Venice. I know we make jokes at the Council's expense. We even have Council of Venice daily joke desk calendars. You should read April 28th. It's a zinger. But seriously...the Council still plays a part in the clandestine world scene. So you're going to Venice. You're going to leave the calendar at home. And you are going to do their little certification junior-cadet thingy. Now, you play nice with uncle. He's going to help us get a better foothold in Tokyo." Templar Richard Sonnac's phone call: :"Salutations, crusader. Fancy Venice this time of year? You are to go there, post haste. Speak with Council representative Arturo Castiglione. The council of Venice was a worthy experiment. Arturo, you'll find, is a reflection of his organisation - noble beginnings dulled to infirmity by years of grimy compromise. We are not infirm, we are not compromised. And so it is our duty not to sneer, but honour those noble beginnings. We pick up the slack of our fellows. We lift Venice's winged lion banner for them. Arturo has a rather ingenious device to test you. Discipline is what sets us apart from our sibling factions. Best these trials. Achieve the Council's certification. Take this as an opportunity to challenge yourself and inspire others through excellence." Gallery Category:Update 1.8